


Stirpe di Strega

by Nuel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Witches, streghe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuel/pseuds/Nuel
Summary: Una maledizione è un legame a filo doppio e chi maledice è a sua volta maledetto. Così la strega che maledisse il suo sire segnò il destino della propria discendenza.Da trecento anni il Domnitorul reclama come propri i figli delle streghe, perché togliendoli alle loro madri, essi non apprendano l'arte della stregoneria e non si sollevino contro di lui. Per suo ordine, quei bambini, cresciuti ed investiti cavalieri, cavalcano per il regno cacciando ed uccidendo le streghe, ma la conta dei giorni sta volgendo al termine e il destino del figlio annunciato dalla profezia sta per compiersi.♣ Questo racconto si è classificato primo al contest "The Witcher" indetto da Deidaradanna sul forum di EFP.





	Stirpe di Strega

**Stirpe di strega**

 

 

✥

 

__Un vagito._ _

__Il cuore del Domnitorul si era fermato un istante prima dei suoi passi._ _

__Fuori dalla rocca spettrale, irta di torri dai tetti aguzzi, a ridosso della pietra, a strapiombo sull'abisso, infuriava un temporale silenzioso: lampi feroci squarciavano il cielo senza che un solo tuono s'udisse, non un sibilo del vento, non una goccia pietosa di pioggia._ _

__La porta davanti a cui si era fermato il sire non si aprì che molto tempo dopo, quando la tempesta si abbatté contro le mura massicce e i torrioni audaci. Il boato del tuono deflagrò e scomparve al basso cigolare dei cardini, l'eco lugubre del battente che riempiva il silenzio come un presagio._ _

__Tudorel era entrato a passi lenti, come avesse temuto di svegliare la sua sposa, ma le grida della partoriente si erano placate da tempo e il pianto del neonato si era affievolito mentre le torce venivano accese per tenere lontana la notte._ _

__«Maestà…», una voce senza volto parlava. Tudorel Suveran sapeva a chi apparteneva, eppure… «Sire, la regina è…»… eppure, in quel momento, non aveva importanza._ _

__«Come sta il bambino?»._ _

__Silenzio._ _

__«_ _ __COME STA IL BAMBINO_ _ __?!», aveva urlato, lo sguardo incollato al corpo della donna che aveva amato. Il suo grido parve colpire le pietre e rimbalzarvi, eppure…_ _

__«Non supererà la notte»… eppure la risposta che ottenne, pacata, pervasa di cordoglio, lo colpi più duramente di qualunque spada o mazza si fosse mai abbattuta sulla sua armatura._ _

__«_ _ __FUORI_ _ __!», aveva tuonato come il cielo e il magistro e la levatrice avevano obbedito con solerzia._ _

__Guardando il letto intriso di sangue, il Domnitorul era stato certo che non fosse stato fatto nulla per salvare la sua sposa: non l'avevano mai amata. L'avevano lasciata morire perché era una strega e avrebbero lasciato morire suo figlio._ _

__Le ore si erano susseguite, respiri silenziosi e solitari mentre, all'esterno, il vento strappava le foglie dai rami, il cielo urlava la propria furia, tutto era dolore e disperazione; l'attesa era stata una cancrena che avvelena il sangue e fa imputridire la carne, nera come le ombre. Poi anche le torce si erano consumate e nemmeno le ombre erano rimaste._ _

__«C'è un modo per salvare il bambino». Era stato un sussurro al suo orecchio, un'ala a sferzare l'aria, piume scure di corvo, bagnate di pioggia, e poi la Donna era apparsa, come se le ombre l'avessero generata davanti ai suoi occhi._ _

__«Dov'eri?», le aveva chiesto il monarca senza levare lo sguardo su di lei._ _

__«Dove dovevo essere»._ _

__«Dovevi essere qui! Dovevi salvarla!», le aveva rinfacciato, pieno di dolore e risentimento._ _

__«Lei doveva pagare per le sue colpe», aveva risposto la strega, senza alcuna pietà._ _

__«Quali colpe aveva? Era la più dolce delle donne!», aveva replicato lui._ _

__«Si era sottomessa al re», aveva dichiarato lei, guardandolo negli occhi con l'accusa scritta nello sguardo. «Hai una possibilità di salvare tuo figlio, Suveran, ma serve il cuore della strega», aveva sussurrato ancora, andando verso di lui, «toglieteglielo dal petto, mio signore, e fatelo mangiare al bambino». Sorrise, aveva denti storti e marci. «Vivrà», aveva promesso._ _

 

__Iddio avesse pietà di lui per aver ascoltato quello scellerato consiglio._ _

__Prima dell'alba aveva estratto il cuore dal petto della sua sposa; le ossa avevano scricchiolato nel vano tentativo di resistere alla sua daga, con un suono simile allo spezzarsi dei rami si erano infrante le costole, lacerata la carne fredda, non ancora indurita. Aveva reciso vasi e nervi e aveva stretto nel pugno il cuore morto che un tempo aveva battuto per lui._ _

__Il bambino dormiva già il suo sonno eterno quando il padre aveva terminato lo scempio._ _

__«Riportalo in vita!», aveva ordinato alla Donna._ _

__«Ci avete messo troppo tempo. Non posso più fare nulla per lui, ma... se mi date il suo cuore...»._ _

__«Cosa vuoi farne?»._ _

__«Mangiarlo!», aveva steso la mano per ricevere il macabro pasto. «Chi mangia il cuore di una strega, fa propri i suoi poteri»._ _

__Prima che le dame del castello fossero venute a ricomporre il corpo della regina e che fosse acceso l'incenso nella cappella in cui l'aveva presa in isposa, una seconda Donna era caduta sul pavimento di gelida pietra._ _

__Il sangue di due streghe era colato tra le pietre della fortezza e tra le dita di Tudorel Suveran, il Domnitorul._ _

__Egli divorò il cuore della Donna che l'aveva ingannato mentre lei ancora lo malediceva e fece propri i poteri che erano stati suoi, ma… il potere di una strega non è fatto per gli uomini e la sua disperazione crebbe, crebbe assieme al suo odio per la stirpe delle Donne._ _

 

 

**✥**

 

 

300 anni dopo

 

 

La prima luce dell'alba filtrava tra i rami del bosco, tinta del tenero verde delle foglie, mentre la Donna si apprestava all'ultimo saluto, il palmo della mano poggiato contro il tronco morbido di muschio di una quercia, le ombre dei rami che disegnavano arabeschi sulla sua pelle chiara, un intrico di cui non si vedevano né l'inizio né la fine, come in un disegno più grande, fuori dalla portata della comprensione umana.

Sorrise, respirando a fondo l'aria fresca del mattino, era un commiato sereno quello con il bosco. Si chinò a raccogliere la cesta che aveva posato a terra e voltò le spalle a quella vita che era giunto il momento di abbandonare, ma non prima dell'ultima visita al mulino, poco oltre l'estrema fila di tronchi, la grande ruota che girava senza posa, scandendo il placido scorrere del fiume col suono cadenzato delle pale che si tuffavano in acqua. La moglie del mugnaio aveva sofferto di febbre per tutto l'inverno, ma la stagione stava cambiando e il peggio era passato: sarebbe bastato che continuasse a preparare i decotti, come le aveva insegnato. Passando davanti alla porta, lasciò cadere un fascio di erbe che aveva raccolto quella notte nel bosco illuminato dalla luna, le prime foglie della malva, assieme alla satureja, che per tutto l'inverno aveva fiorito caparbiamente, piccoli fiori bianchi che sbucavano tra la neve. Aveva trovato anche delle foglie di farfaro, piccole e delicate, ma non le aveva raccolte perché la loro stagione non si era ancora compiuta.

Senza che i suoi passi piegassero l'erba, raggiunse il ciglio del fiume e si chinò sull'acqua gelida per lavare le mani arrossate e screpolate dal freddo, le unghie erano sporche di terra e i polpastrelli avevano assunto una sfumatura verde. Sollevò le dita intirizzite sopra la superficie dell'acqua, piccole gocce caddero dai suoi polpastrelli e il suono cristallino che produssero si diffuse lungo il fiume, inudibile per chi non sapesse ascoltare. Attese. C'era una sorta di comunione nell'attesa, nel diventare simile alla roccia, i capelli che si spostavano al vento come fili d'erba, e poi vide: __libellule che sfioravano la superficie dell'acqua e ragni dalle zampe sottili che si spostavano sul pelo del fiume__ _,_ e le carpe arrivarono, richiamate dalla sua visione, un paio di grossi pesci in cerca di cibo. Fu rapida nell'afferrarle, quasi non se ne accorsero mentre venivano trascinate fuori dal loro elemento e le branchie smettevano di pompare acqua. L'aria le uccise tra quelle mani che non avevano più nulla di umano. Se qualcuno l'avesse scorta, avrebbe giurato e spergiurato di non aver visto bene o di aver preso un abbaglio; doveva essere colpa del riflesso della luce sull'acqua, perché no, certe cose non erano reali, non di giorno, almeno, quando il sole scacciava le ombre e gli incubi finivano.

Adaria depose con delicatezza le due carpe nel cesto, tra le erbe aromatiche e medicinali, sul volto segnato dal tempo c'era una traccia di stanchezza, e si incamminò verso la piazza di Beclou. Il carro stava per arrivare.

La strada di terra battuta proseguiva tra le case più esterne della cittadina, dove i passi più pesanti dei buoi erano diventati pozzanghere fangose nelle quali si abbeveravano i gatti; il canto di un gallo ritardatario echeggiò nella valle, il chiocciare dell'aia raccontava la storia della vita intera, un nascere, crescere e morire che era proprio di ogni cosa, ma raccontava anche della fine del freddo, della primavera inoltrata e di un'estate che Adaria non avrebbe visto arrivare.

I versi degli animali si fondevano in una bizzarra cacofonia che aveva il ritmo dello starnazzare delle oche e i toni gravi del grugnire dei maiali ma, avvicinandosi al centro, c'erano anche il picchiare incessante del martello, lo sbuffare del mantice e il frusciare dei teli che venivano sollevati a ricoprire le impalcatura di legno dei banchi approntati nella piazza.

I raggi del sole cadevano obliqui sui muri grigi delle piccole case, storte come vecchie stanche, disposte ai margini della piazza del mercato, allungando le ombre verso occidente; l'aria era fresca, ma il suo odore era diverso: non più la fragranza del bosco, del legno che macera e della resina che scivola lenta sui tronchi, ma il profumo del pane, dei primi frutti di stagione, della birra spillata dalle grandi botti nel retro della locanda. Anche le voci dei mercanti si mescolavano a quelle degli animali e allo stridio delle ruote dei carri sulle pietre, al battere del martello sul ferro.

Quando Adaria arrivò, Ionela stava stringendo tra le braccia il figlio che forse non avrebbe rivisto mai più. Nistor serrava i piccoli pugni sulla sottana della madre, come se capisse che quello era un addio, il faccino rosso di pianto, mentre la sorella se ne stava in disparte, cercando di non piangere. L'uomo sul carro attendeva pazientemente, la faccia pallida e avvizzita non mostrava alcuna emozione, ma nei suoi piccoli occhi scuri si agitavano spettri che Adaria aveva già visto. I cavalli nitrirono irrequieti, gli zoccoli scalpitanti: troppe streghe per loro, anche se Briana era appena una ragazzina, di pochi anni più grande del fratello.

Ionela si asciugò gli occhi sulla manica della camicia e prese in braccio il bambino, issandolo sul carro. Nistor strillava forte, frantumando il cuore già in pezzi di sua madre e anche quello dell'uomo che, all'angolo della strada, se ne stava in disparte, osservando la scena con il cappello stretto tra le mani e premuto al petto. Adaria lo guardò solo per un istante, era il maniscalco e, a ben guardare, c'era qualcosa del suo volto, nei tratti di Nistor.

L'uomo sul carro fece un cenno a Ionela, dettato più dal timore che dall'educazione: aveva fretta di andarsene, di tornare dal Domnitorul, al sicuro dietro le spesse mura della sua fortezza, e schioccò le briglie, i cavalli si mossero, e Nistor artigliò le manine sulle spalle della madre, sporgendosi oltre la sponda del carro, rischiando di cadere.

Il carro si allontanò portando via un altro figlio maschio di una strega. Aveva tanti nomi, quel carro, nomi d'odio, nomi di paura; lei preferiva considerarlo solo un carro e ignorare tutti quei nomi.

Nessuno ricordava più da quanto o perché il Domnitorul prendesse ogni figlio maschio delle Donne o forse sì, ma nessuno aveva più il coraggio o l'interesse di raccontare come fosse andata; era solo una vecchia storia, in fondo.

Adaria si avvicinò, passando il cesto a Briana, per poi abbracciare le spalle della donna e baciarle teneramente la guancia. Non c'erano parole per consolarla. Ionela si appoggiò alle sue spalle, circondandole la vita con le braccia tremanti e continuando a piangere. L'uomo all'angolo della strada distolse lo sguardo e se ne andò via, come se temesse di vedere qualcosa di proibito. Adaria lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a quando non scomparve dietro la porta della locanda. Per gli uomini era facile lenire il dolore, specialmente se il figlio che perdevano non li aveva mai chiamati “padre”.

«Andiamo», sussurrò Adaria, posando le labbra sull'orecchio di Ionela, ravviando con le dita i suoi lunghi capelli neri. «Vai avanti, Briana, noi arriviamo».

Briana non se lo fece ripetere, partì di corsa, rischiando di incespicare nella lunga gonna di stoffa grezza color polvere. Reggeva a fatica il grande cesto tra le braccia, i lunghi capelli neri come quelli della madre che le si agitavano sulle spalle a ogni passo. Aveva otto anni, aveva iniziato ad apprendere l'arte di conoscere le erbe, presto avrebbe imparato altri saperi e altri poteri. Entro cinque o sei anni avrebbe sanguinato e gli uomini avrebbero preso a desiderarla nella stessa misura in cui l'avrebbero temuta. Avrebbe scelto lei con chi giacere, però, privilegio di una strega, quello di non farsi sottomettere a un uomo. Avrebbe scelto lei, sempre, anche con chi generare un'altra strega.

Avrebbe raccolto le erbe e bevuto infusi con la speranza di generare una figlia e avrebbe pianto lacrime amare se avesse partorito un figlio che le sarebbe stato tolto, come Nistor era stato tolto a Ionela, che camminava sostenendosi a Adaria, col volto rigato di lacrime. Quelli che incontravano distoglievano lo sguardo con timore, le donne che capivano, gli uomini che si vergognavano.

La casa di Adaria custodiva il limite estremo della cittadina, a oriente, era la prima a scorgere il sorgere del sole e la prima a vedere il volgere del giorno alle tenebre.

«Vorrei che tu non andassi». Ionela ruppe il silenzio, la voce ancora gonfia di pianto, dopo che si furono lasciate alle spalle l'ultimo steccato. La strada proseguiva, diventando sentiero, tra i pascoli verdi, lontano dalle voci del mercato, e i passi delle due donne erano di nuovo leggeri, il loro passaggio era come la brezza tra i rami.

«Non sentirai la mia mancanza», le rispose Adaria qualche tempo dopo, stringendole con affetto le spalle, e poi nessuna delle due parlò più.

Il sentiero s'inoltrava nel bosco, perdendosi tra i tronchi che s'infittivano, ma le donne si fermarono accanto a Briana, intenta a dividere le erbe, legandole in mazzetti, seduta su un ceppo di fianco alla porta della piccola abitazione. La ragazzina sollevò lo sguardo su di loro, aveva gli occhi arrossati, ma non aveva pianto. Avrebbe dimenticato, prima o poi, di aver avuto un fratello.

«Vorrei fare un bagno, prima di mangiare», disse Adaria, «vai tu a prendere l'acqua, Briana?», chiese alla ragazzina, rivolgendole un sorriso caldo e lei saltò in piedi con l'agilità di un grillo e fece il giro della casa per attingere l'acqua dal pozzo. Il cesto rimase a terra, le erbe e i pesci dimenticati in favore della nuova incombenza. Adaria raccolse i pesci e le erbe aromatiche su cui erano sdraiati. «Vuoi cucinarli tu?», chiese a Ionela, porgendoglieli. «C'è del pane nella madia».

La casa le accolse con il suo silenzio, la fragranza delle erbe secche riposte nei vasi di coccio ordinatamente disposti sulle mensole di legno, contro le pareti di pietra a secco, un mutuo sostegno di elementi e incastri, interrotto soltanto dagli architravi sopra la porta e l'unica finestra, piccola, da cui la luce entrava quasi timorosa, relegando l'ambiente a una perpetua penombra.

«Verrai a vivere qui?», chiese Adaria, accosciandosi vicino al camino, la cenere accantonata da un lato per fare il bucato, prese un legno tra le mani, strofinandolo tra i palmi, la pelle divenne incandescente e poi divenne fuoco con cui accendere il focolare.

«È casa tua», le rispose Ionela, la voce vibrante, mentre la guardava con un pesce in una mano e un coltello dal manico consunto nell'altra.

«Non essere sciocca», la riprese Adaria, «questa casa spetterà a te, dopo che me ne sarò andata». Strofinò le mani per pulirle dalla fuliggine e quando Briana giunse col secchio, travasò l'acqua nel calderone che mise sul fuoco. «Un altro, cara», disse alla ragazzina, rendendole il secchio.

Ionela eviscerava il pesce in silenzio, la mandibola contratta e la gola che sembrava gonfiarsi per la fatica di trattenere le parole che non voleva pronunciare.

Adaria non insistette. Quel giorno l'aveva vissuto anche lei, quindici anni prima, quando il carro aveva portato via il suo Stelian; il cocchiere era lo stesso, solo più giovane, ma aveva già quelle ombre nello sguardo. Si era chiesta se avrebbe potuto cambiare il corso degli eventi, se lo era chiesta per anni, prima di ritrovare la pace, e poi il suo ufficio l'aveva assorbita, le aveva dato qualcosa con cui riempire l'attesa.

Quando l'acqua fu abbastanza e abbastanza calda, Adaria spostò la tinozza accanto al camino, si spogliò e si immerse. Il calore le arrossò subito la pelle chiara, strappandole un sospiro di piacere.

«Lascia che ti lavi i capelli», le chiese Ionela, pulendosi le mani con il sale per togliere l'odore del pesce, e Adaria le indicò dove trovare le uova, guardando la donna più giovane rompere i gusci e separare i tuorli dagli albumi, aggiungere essenze profumate e mescolare i tuorli fino a quando non furono pronti.

Reclinò la testa all'indietro, bagnando i capelli fulvi, striati di grigio, e Ionela le versò il composto sulla testa, cominciando a strofinarle il capo.

«Non andare», disse all'improvviso la donna. «Non è più tuo figlio. È del __Domnitorul__ _,_ adesso!».

Adaria la guardò di sottecchi. «Smetterai di amare Nistor perché l'ha preso il __Domnitorul?».__

«Io non ho più un figlio», rispose Ionela, la voce che graffiava come ghiaccio acuminato dell'inverno, e il braccio di Adaria si sollevò svelto dalla tinozza, senza produrre alcuno schizzo, le sue cinque dita si serrarono sul ventre di Ionela, dove Nistor era cresciuto, le unghie adesso lunghe, affilate, ricurve, che trapassavano la stoffa, simili agli artigli di un'aquila.

«Sarà sempre tuo figlio!», le disse con voce profonda, che bruciava come fuoco di fucina e Ionela tremò, il ghiaccio iniziò a sciogliersi, mentre stringeva le mani intorno al polso di Adaria, sporcandolo di giallo.

«Io devo pensare a Briana, adesso», singhiozzò la donna, il ghiaccio prese a scivolare fuori dai suoi occhi scuri, appesantendole le ciglia.

«Briana se la caverà, Ionela. Se la caverà come abbiamo fatto tutte». Avrebbe voluto strapparle il dolore dal cuore ma non poteva, pur con tutto il suo potere, non poteva, e Ionela si chinò a baciarle teneramente una guancia. L'acqua salata si mescolò a quella dolce del pozzo, sulla pelle di Adaria, e Ionela la baciò di nuovo, sulle labbra aperte, le lingue si carezzarono e si ritrassero, arse dal ricordo delle cose condivise, dalla consapevolezza di quelle mai dette e di quelle per cui non c'era più tempo.

 

«Perché non hai cercato di avere una figlia, dopo la nascita di Stelian?», le chiese Ionela, quando il momento fu passato, asciugandosi le lacrime con la manica della camicia e le mani sul grembiule che portava sopra la gonna.

Adaria uscì dalla tinozza, avvolgendosi in un telo grezzo, i capelli ruscellavano sulle sue spalle. «Perché se avessi avuto un altro figlio maschio, avrei dovuto scegliere», le disse sorridendo e sedendosi accanto al fuoco per asciugarsi.

Briana rientrò poco dopo e la madre le ordinò di sgrovigliare i capelli di Adaria, mentre lei tornava a occuparsi del pranzo. Mise il pesce ad arrostire sulla pietra, nel focolare, e spezzò il pane secco che trovò nella madia. Lo fece rosolare con burro e cipolle.

Adaria osservò le due donne con cui condivideva qualcosa di più forte del sangue: un cammino, un destino, e sorrise. Era stata una vita intensa, la sua, non si poteva lamentare.

 

 

 

✥

 

 

 

La notte respirava.

La luna piena rischiarava il cammino, mentre cielo e terra cantavano all'unisono. Era un canto di vapore che si sollevava dai campi, di foglie che tremavano sui rami, di germogli che crescevano, di respiri.

Adaria univa la propria voce alle altre, la sua voce era vapore e palpiti del suo cuore. Aveva appreso molto tempo prima a cantare senza parole, a diventare nebbia e a percorrere la terra come i fiumi, a guardare il mondo dalla cima degli alberi, e così lo vide arrivare.

Il suo spirito si contrasse e si incastrò di nuovo nel suo corpo, il cuore batté più forte, fin quasi a farle male, e Adaria fu grata di quel dolore, come di ogni altra cosa. Mosse pochi passi e si affacciò al sentiero che attraversava il folto del bosco; vaghe le ombre dei rami ornavano il terreno d'inganni, sassi e radici, falsi ostacoli e buche inesistenti.

Lo sentì prima di vederlo, il passo cadenzato del cavallo che batteva la terra, gli sbuffi che dilatavano le froge, e parlò sottovoce, come si fa coi bambini. __La luna è alta, mio buon destriero, è tempo anche per te di riposare.__

Gli zoccoli del cavallo si fecero pesanti, le ginocchia stanche, il collo forte si chinò e il passo rallentò. __Grazie.__ Il cavallo nitrì e la testa massiccia bucò le tenebre, si alzò e si abbassò di nuovo, mentre il passo diventava sempre più lento. La donna era in mezzo alla strada, capelli striati di grigio stretti in una lunga treccia che le ricadeva sulla spalla, e vesti grezze da popolana, il volto segnato dal tempo.

Il cavaliere spronò il cavallo, colpendolo sui fianchi con gli speroni, e quello avanzò un altro po', costringendo Adaria a spostarsi sul lato del sentiero.

«Il vostro cavallo sembra stanco, mio signore». La sua voce era morbida e premurosa, si mischiava ai suoni della notte, al frinire dei grilli e allo stridire di una civetta. Lo guardava dal basso all'alto con gli occhi limpidi e le mani strette in grembo, le dita intrecciate rovinate da una vita di fatiche.

Il cavaliere si fermò, guardandola e poi guardandosi attorno. «Cosa ci fa una donna lontano dalla sua casa, a quest'ora?». Teneva una mano sulle redini e una sull'elsa della lunga spada fissata alla sella, il fodero istoriato con perizia, sul farsetto di cuoio nero, all'altezza del cuore, era dipinta una croce uncinata rossa. La sua voce spezzava il silenzio, faceva tendere le orecchie agli animali notturni, il passo di una volpe, da qualche parte, si era fermato, i sensi in allerta.

 _ _«Non avete da temere»__ _,_ li rassicurò tutti mentre gli rispondeva. «Mi sono inoltrata troppo nel bosco e mi sono smarrita».

«Cosa sei venuta a fare nel bosco?», le chiese ancora, guardandosi attorno come se temesse un agguato dei briganti.

«Dovevo controllare le trappole per le lepri», rispose lei, indicando due animali morti accanto a un tronco. Erano legati per le zampe con una corda sfilacciata, le lunghe orecchie afflosciate e la pelliccia sporca di sangue.

«Non è un'incombenza da uomini? Dov'è tuo marito?», le domandò ancora, guardando la cacciagione e poi lei. Aveva l'espressione guardinga, gli occhi verdi erano segnati dalla stanchezza, la mascella coperta di rada peluria rossiccia, era un uomo fatto ormai.

 _ _Stelian.__ Il cuore di lei batté il suo nome e risuonò nel petto del cavaliere le cui guance avvamparono, e lui si mosse sulla sella, a disagio.

«È lontana la tua casa?», le chiese, come se avesse dimenticato la domanda appena fatta. C'era una nota vibrante nella sua voce, come l'eco di un palpito, come se, per un solo istante, avesse compreso.

«Ho camminato per tutto il giorno attraverso il bosco ma, seguendo il sentiero… due giorni a piedi, credo. A cavallo farete di certo prima».

Esitò, a disagio. «Non hai timore di trascorrere la notte da sola?».

Adaria sorrise. «Ho affrontato molte cose nel corso della mia vita, mio signore. Non temo la notte più di quanto tema il giorno». Si voltò e guardò le lepri. «Ho un coltello. Se voi accendete il fuoco, io posso cuocere una lepre. Se vi fermate a far riposare il cavallo, avremo di che mangiare».

Il cavaliere parve riflettere per qualche istante, di nuovo guardò nel folto, ma lui non __vedeva__ _,_ i suoi occhi si scontravano col muro di oscurità e lì si fermavano.

«C'è un torrente, poco più avanti. Il cavallo potrà bere», gli disse, prendendo le prede e avviandosi. Sapeva che lui l'avrebbe seguita, e Stelian scese da cavallo, incamminandosi dietro si lei.

Adaria non si voltò a guardarlo, ascoltò i suoi passi sul muschio e sulle foglie, sui rami che si spezzavano, imparò il ritmo del suo respiro e del battito del suo cuore.

Quando furono vicino al torrente, si sedette su un masso coperto di muschio e, mentre lui si occupava del fuoco, lei prese a scuoiare una lepre. Il coltello si muoveva con precisione, separando la pelle dalla carne della bestiola, il sangue ormai denso le si infilò sotto le unghie come un presagio di quanto sarebbe accaduto, e presto le sue mani furono rosse e viscide. Mentre l'acqua scorreva mormorando, Adaria pensò con sollievo che Stelian non sarebbe stato in grado di distinguere il suo sangue da quello della lepre.

Aprì il piccolo torace e ne tolse i visceri, mettendoli da parte, proseguendo senza esitare nel disarticolare le ossa e recidere i muscoli. Quando ebbe finito, un piccolo fuoco ardeva dentro una buca nel terreno, scavata malamente con la spada la cui lama rifletteva una luce fredda e malvagia: quell'acciaio la odiava, forse anche per l'affronto di essere stato usato come una vanga, e Adaria distolse lo sguardo. Foglie secche e rami morti si consumavano crepitando all'interno della fossa, risposta stizzita alla placida indifferenza del torrente.

«Non basterà a cuocere la lepre», fece lui, guardandosi attorno in cerca di altro legno da ardere, ma le tenebre sembravano serrate intorno a loro.

«Basterà», garantì lei, tagliando la carne in pezzi più piccoli, traendo foglie aromatiche dalla borsa alla cinta per avvolgerli e metterli sul fuoco. La luce dorata della fiamma divenne più calda e accogliente, il calore parve abbracciare Adaria e confortarla.

«Qual è il tuo nome?», chiese il cavaliere, andando a sedersi di fronte a lei.

«Adaria», rispose prontamente, distogliendo lo sguardo dal fuoco prima che lacrime inopportune le riempissero gli occhi; un fumo aromatico si alzò dalle foglie. «E voi, mio signore? Come vi chiamate?».

«Stelian», rispose lui con altrettanta facilità.

«Dove vi state dirigendo?», gli chiese ancora, indicando il cavallo, legato a un albero vicino. «Il vostro cavallo sembra stanco, dovete essere in viaggio da molto».

Stelian osservò il cavallo e poi la donna. «Viaggio da una settimana, sto andando a Sud, a Beclou».

«Beclou è un borgo insignificante, incastonato in una valle e circondato dai boschi. D'inverno, le montagne a oriente allungano la loro ombra fino alla piazza e la neve non si scioglie che a primavera inoltrata. Cosa vi spinge così lontano?», gli chiese pur sapendo già la risposta.

«Cerco una strega. Mi hanno detto che ce n'è una in quella valle».

Adaria ravvivò il fuoco con un bastone e col coltello punzecchiò la carne e la rigirò.

La carne sfrigolò. «La Donna aiuta gli abitanti di Beclou, conosce le erbe e aiuta le donne a partorire».

Stelian scosse il capo. «È un essere malvagio. Il mio signore ha detto che è stata lei ad uccidere mio padre e mia madre».

Adaria percepì il rancore nella sua voce e sollevò gli occhi chiari su di lui, che non scorgeva la somiglianza: gli stessi occhi, gli stessi capelli, gli stessi tratti declinati nei due generi. Adaria lo __vide__ bambino che piangeva in solitudine, giovane che imparava a tirar di spada, lo vide che cresceva __dimenticando__ _._

«Il vostro signore?», chiese, fingendo di non sapere.

«Tudorel Suveran, Domnitorul di questo Paese», s'inorgoglì lui, raddrizzando la schiena in modo che il simbolo sul suo farsetto diventasse ben visibile. «È lui che servo».

Adaria rigirò di nuovo la carne sul fuoco che si contraeva e si sollevava in protesta, senza più consumare il poco legno che aveva da ardere. «E voi siete certo che il Domnitorul dica sempre il vero?», chiese senza levare gli occhi su di lui.

«Certo!», rispose Stelian. «Mi ha cresciuto come un figlio», disse con tono accorato. «Ogni volta che viene a sapere di un ragazzo rimasto orfano per colpa di una strega, lo manda a prendere. Nella sua fortezza le streghe non hanno potere, così non possono terminare quello che hanno iniziato sterminando le famiglie dei bambini».

Il volto della Donna non tradì alcuna emozione, ma un vento improvviso sferzò le cime degli alberi e l'acqua del torrente invertì il suo corso, scontrandosi con se stessa come se due correnti opposte avessero preso a scorrere sullo stesso letto. Si formò un gorgo e poi il vento tacque, il torrente riprese a scivolare rumoreggiante verso sud e il fuoco si piegò rosseggiando di braci.

«Possiamo mangiare», disse Adaria, togliendo il taglio migliore dal fuoco. Tolse quel che restava della foglia bruciata intorno alla carne arrostita e la porse al cavaliere. «Fate attenzione: scotta».

Lui protese la mano, aveva un palmo grande e calli dovuti alla pratica con le armi, non di meno sussultò come un bambino nel sentire quando fosse caldo il pezzo di carne, e Adaria rise piano.

«Ve l'avevo detto», gli disse sorridendogli come una madre sorride al figlio. Lo guardò soffiare sul cibo per raffreddarlo e addentarlo con prudenza, e poi prese un cartoccio per sé. Attese che si raffreddasse mentre lui mangiava con avidità e rimpianse ogni giorno in cui non l'aveva nutrito, tutti i giorni in cui non gli era stata accanto.

Avrebbe voluto essere tempesta e abbattersi sulle mura della rocca di Suveran. Avrebbe voluto manifestarsi di fronte a lui e sfidarlo, ma non era quello il futuro che era scritto.

«Ho sentito raccontare», cominciò mentre Stelian continuava a mangiare, «che il Domnitorul fu maledetto da una Donna, secoli addietro, e che da allora lui divora il cuore delle streghe… vi ha chiesto di portargli il cuore della strega di Beclou? È per questo che la cercate?».

Stelian alzò gli occhi su di lei, continuando a masticare. «Per essere certo che le streghe non tornino è necessario togliere loro il cuore e chiuderlo in un luogo sicuro», rispose lui.

«Si dice che egli viva da secoli nutrendosi dei cuori delle streghe, che da quelli tragga i suoi poteri e per questo rapisca i loro...».

«Sciocchezze!», la interruppe lui, la fronte corrugata. «Nulla più di superstizioni e storie da raccontare intorno al fuoco».

«Ma si dice che chi mangi il cuore di una strega…».

«Chi mai farebbe una simile mostruosità?!», chiese Stelian, iniziando ad indisporsi.

Adaria non rispose, ma aprì il cartoccio tra le mani. Le frattaglie che aveva tenuto da parte si erano cotte come il resto della carne, reni, fegato e interiora e un nodo scuro che aveva strappato dalla sua cavità con dita improvvisamente affilate come coltelli. Se lo portò alla bocca, dilaniandolo coi denti.

«Una donna non è una lepre», sussurrò il cavaliere con un moto di disgusto.

«Ma se fosse vero? Se con un solo morso al cuore di una strega poteste acquisire il potere di affrontarle tutte?», lo tentò.

«Stai vaneggiando, donna!», sbottò lui.

«Se le odiate tanto, se il vostro signore salva i bambini che le Donne rendono orfani… non sarebbe meglio cacciarle tutte, prima che compiano tanti massacri, prima che altri figli perdano le loro famiglie?».

Una luce si accese nello sguardo di Stelian.

«A quanti risparmiereste la stessa sofferenza che avete patito voi stesso, strappato dalle braccia di vostra madre?», sussurrò ancora Adaria, la sua voce che si faceva più insinuante. «Cuocete il cuore della strega e strappatene un morso, uno solo… Se dovesse essere vero...».

«Non lo è», la interruppe lui, sicuro.

«… ma se invece lo fosse, se vi fosse qualcosa di vero nelle favole che racconta il popolo...».

«Sono solo superstizioni! Non c'è niente di vero!», resistette ancora, ma nel suo tono che si alzava, Adaria udiva l'insorgere dell'incertezza.

«Forse avete ragione: sono solo una vecchia sciocca cresciuta nella valle, ma io le Donne le ho viste… Voi? Ne avete mai veduta una? Sapete di cosa sono capaci?».

Stelian scosse la testa e poi ripeté il gesto come a voler liberare la mente da un sussurro che si faceva pensiero.

«Vado a prendervi dell'acqua al torrente. __Avete sete, cavaliere»__ _._ Si alzò, osservandolo con attenzione. Le voci del bosco iniziarono a tacere.

Quando giunse al torrente, Adaria sciolse i capelli con un sospiro e un refolo di vento vi passò attraverso, disponendoli naturalmente sulle sue spalle. Attese, ma l'eco del tempo fu più forte di ogni altra voce.

 

_“ _Nascerà dal sangue del mio sangue il figlio che porrà fine al vostro dominio.”__

_“ _Ogni figlio del tuo sangue ti sarà tolto come tu hai tolto il mio a me.”__

 

Presto la maledizione si sarebbe compiuta. Presto. Adaria si tolse le scarpe e scivolò nell'acqua gelida. Forse c'era ancora neve lassù, dove il torrente nasceva dalla terra. L'orlo della sua sottana si bagnò mentre le dita dei piedi affondavano nel fango morbido e la sua figura immobile si ammantò di bruma.

 _ _Non dimenticare la spada,__ sussurrò senza voce.

Non passò molto prima che il cavaliere venisse a cercarla. I suoi passi erano incerti, i suoi occhi vagavano tra le tenebre; per quanto protendesse i suoi sensi, essi non si espandevano al di fuori del suo corpo, così Adaria protese la mano verso di lui, guidandolo a sé attraverso la notte.

Stelian arrivò in riva al torrente e la luna si specchiò sull'acqua, tingendo d'argento la bruma che avvolgeva la Donna. Non era del tutto umana la figura che si mostrò ai suoi occhi, eterea come un fantasma, irriconoscibile come un'apparizione.

«Chi sei?», chiese il cavaliere, la voce incerta e la spada in pugno.

Adaria non rispose, avanzò soltanto, un mormorio di acqua e di vento, e Stelian arretrò d'un passo, prima di capire e fermarsi.

«Sei __tu!»__ _,_ esclamò e tanto bastò.

Adaria balzò contro di lui, sospinta dal vento e le sue braccia divennero grandi zampe d'insetto, affilate e pericolose. Il cavaliere sollevò la spada, deviando il primo attacco e, impugnando con entrambe le mani l'elsa, vibrò un tondo contro l'addome della strega.

Adaria si ritrasse, saltando e mutando, i suoi occhi divennero tizzoni ardenti e lei tornò all'attacco, ma di nuovo il cavaliere la respinse e attaccò.

Pareva quasi che i tronchi degli alberi si fossero ritratti per dare loro lo spazio per quella mortale danza. Attacco e parata, un colpo finiva liscio e il secondo colpiva un'ombra.

Il fervore di Stelian aumentava a ogni colpo, la sua spada fendeva l'aria mentre la strega volteggiava intorno lui, si avvicinava e si ritraeva, artigliava l'aria vicino al suo orecchio e mormorava. Era un mormorio di vento e di grilli e foglie e fili d'erba, parole che il cavaliere non comprendeva, ma che si adagiavano sul suo cuore e che avrebbero acquistato senso quando avrebbe iniziato a __vedere__ e a __sentire__ _._

L'acciaio della spada cozzò contro il tronco di un albero e il riverbero dell'impatto arrivò alle sue mani, i suoi polsi tremarono, e la strega era alle sue spalle.

Stelian si fermò e Adaria si avvicinò dietro di lui.

Ecco, era il momento.

Lesse nella sua mente quello che avrebbe fatto. Stelian aveva il respiro pesante e i muscoli delle braccia tesi allo spasmo. Si sarebbe girato all'improvviso, quando lei gli fosse stata vicina, aprendole il ventre da cui era venuto. Il suo sangue l'avrebbe colpito e così sarebbe finito quello scontro.

Adaria sperò che Stelian avesse il coraggio di mordere il suo cuore e di trovare quella verità che gli era stata nascosta e poi, per l'ultima volta, finse di attaccare.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> ♀ Nel testo distinguo tra “donna”, inteso come essere umano di sesso femminile e “Donna” come sinonimo di “strega”, nell'accezione di “donna delle erbe”, “donna sapiente”, ecc. [qui] o esteso: [qui];
> 
> ♀ “in isposa” è un arcaismo voluto;
> 
> ♀ uso del “voi” e del “tu”: ho distinto la parlata delle Donne, figure appartenenti al popolo da quella degli uomini della storia, rispettivamente il sovrano della regione in cui la storia è ambientata e un cavaliere. Le popolane si rivolgono ai castellani con un rispettoso “voi”, mentre loro rispondono dando loro del “tu” a sottolineare la posizione di inferiorità in sui si trovano;
> 
> ♀ l'uso dei capelli sciolti, anticamente, era considerato indecoroso. I capelli venivano sciolti in occasioni particolari o erano considerati segno di demenza.
> 
> Nella tradizione recente è passato l'uso di sciogliere i capelli in segno di disperazione e di lutto [§ “Morte e pianto rituale” E. de Martino];
> 
> ♀ l'assimilazione dei poteri di un defunto attraverso l'ingestione di parti del suo corpo fa parte della tradizione antica ed è diffusa presso numerose civiltà. L'uso di “mangiare il morto” è traslato attraverso il cristianesimo in tutto il mondo (Eucarestia). Nell'Europa dell'Est la tradizione si è mantenuta almeno fino alla metà del secolo scorso [§ “Morte e pianto rituale” E. de Martino].


End file.
